Glee Season 1 AU
by Gleekable
Summary: Glee Season 1 AU


**Hello My Gleekable Fanatic Friends, Enjoy this story and Please Review**

**To Andrea,**

**A Fellow Gleek and a Great Friend**

**Stephen**

x

Rachel Berry sat in Maths staring at Finn, he was currently rubbing his number two pencil on his head. Rachel purred and Tina who sat in front of her turned around and laughed "Rachel, you dirty little cat!" Rachel laughed and Finn turned, she smiled which showed off her massive pearly white teeth, Finn smiled. "Hi babe" he whispered as the silly teacher continued writing on the whiteboard about indices, Rachel giggled and blushed. Tina giggled as well "So Finn, where will you and Rachel be going for your date?"

Finn whispered "The World Buffet" Rachel's expression changed she thought in her mind 'The World Buffet? Gosh!' Tina noticed this and quickly changed the subject "Rachel where are we next?" Finn noticed the expression in Rachel's face as well and turned around with a huge question on his heart. "Study Hall" Rachel replied "But I'm not going." Finn listened in front of them; he was panicking 'Had he had enough

for the love of Rachel?'

Within minutes of thinking the bell rang, Rachel packed her bag and was rushing to the doorway of the class. Rachel was about to burst into tears, she was expecting more of Finn. Rachel rushed herself into one of the many cubicles and sat herself down on the toilet, putting her hands on her forehead she sighed. Minutes later she found herself in study hall sitting beside Tina trying to concentrate on her studies while also trying to work out her relationship with Finn.

"Tina" whispered Rachel while looking down at her Maths CORE Textbook "Am I a bad person?" Tina sighed and looked at Finn "Rachel, Finn is a good guy. The World Buffet is a nice place, come on Rachel leave that posh side and enjoy the date that Finn was planning." Rachel nodded in agreement and appreciation, she whispered over to Finn who was with Kurt talking "Finn.." Finn turned, "When is our date?" Kurt's face changed to anger, his eyes opened in anger and he glared at Rachel.

"Sunday" and he smiled. Rachel replied with a smile and smirked at Kurt, Kurt ran out of the room. Tina looked at Rachel and Rachel looked at Finn. Finn shook his head in confusion and continued to his studies. Rachel looked down at her sociology textbook, the title of the topic of the page was 'Dreams'. 'Dreams' thought Rachel 'I dream where I and Finn are together and imagine it." Tina looked at Rachel and envied her. 'She had the boys, the voice, the look' she thought to herself 'and I, I have nothing.'

Rachel looked at Tina and thought 'She has all the friends in the world and me, god I am such a douche sometimes'. The two girls remained looking at each other until Rachel spoke "Tina, I know this usually never happens to me, but could you help me?" Tina for a second looked puzzled and smiled "help with what?" Rachel gulped and blinked at the same time attracting the attention of Finn who sat staring at her making the want even more awkward. "Could you help me make friends?"

Tina laughed "Rachel, you do have friends." Rachel looked confused, she looked at Finn and spotted that he was annoyed about her asking Tina to help her make friends over him. "Friends Tina? People think I'm a jerk" said Rachel sighing over the increasing pressure of making friends, her studies, Finn and making it to Glee Club. "Rachel, you have friends" said Tina in a kindly manner "it's just that sometimes you can hurt people's feelings and you don't realise."

"Hurt people's feelings, how?" said Rachel puzzled by this startling revelation, she remained looking at Tina in an very awkward manner until Tina under serve pressure cracked "You steal the limelight!" Rachel gasped and stormed out of Study Hall, Tina watched her and sighed "Drama." Finn looked down at his Physical Education CORE Textbook 'Why is she like that?' he thought to himself 'Quinn was never like that!'

Rachel stormed down the hallway; her mind was racing "WHY?" She screamed at the top of lungs. 'Why?' she thought in her mind 'Why did people think she stole the limelight?'

**Thanks Very Much for reading this but I only ask of one more thing, please review! Reviews make me feel so good about my writing etc and that people actually care so please review for the sake of me being happy. I know I am being selfish but reviews make me so happy. **


End file.
